


Losing Time

by FancyKraken



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Tony looses his watch and gets more than he's looking for.





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for ncis_tinsel (on LJ), big thank you to Maura for the beta.  


* * *

The desk was in shambles. Papers littered the floor and the filing cabinet was in disarray. Dropping his coat on his desk, McGee walked over to what could easily have been the scene of some sort of terrorist attack, except terrorists usually didn’t work on such a small scale. Terrorists didn't usually attack a desk in the middle of an office either. Looking down, McGee saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the desk.

“Tony?”

Clunk. “OW!” Tony DiNozzo came up from underneath the desk rubbing the top of his head. “Not cool, Probie.”

“Uh, sorry. What’s with the mess?”

“I lost my watch.”

“Okay,” McGee said without concern.

“My new Omega watch.”

“Right.” McGee obviously was not up on his current wristwatch fashions.

“Probie,” Tony sighed and came up to face McGee. “An Omega watch is not just any watch; it’s one of the kings of watches. You would not want to misplace one of the kings of watches, would you?”

“Uh, no.” McGee frowned at his fellow agent. 

Tony could see that McGee was not getting the point. “It’s a Sea Master 3000, sapphire crystal finish, 36 month battery life, has built in date, can tell time up to the precise second, is water resistant down to 1000 feet….” He trailed off, hoping that McGee was getting the point.

Nothing.

“It’s a $1500 watch, Probie.”

“Why would anyone spend that much on a watch?” Tony’s sharp intake of breath was all the answer McGee needed. 

“Have you seen it?” Tony was obviously anxious for some good news.

“No, sorry, but if I do see it I’ll let you know.” 

Tony just looked back down at his desk and sighed. Not only was his watch missing, his desk was in shambles. Gibbs was not going to be happy; it was hard enough to get on Gibbs good side, now he had this mess to deal with. Picking up a few pieces of paper, Tony started to clean up.

“Maybe you left it in the lab?” McGee suggested as he sat down behind his computer.

“Good idea, Probie!” Forgetting his desk completely, Tony raced to the elevator and went down to forensics. Behind several monitors and lab equipment, Abby was busy working away on evidence and samples for their newest case.

“Tony!” Abby bounced up out of her chair and extended her arms. “Long time no see!” 

Wrapping his arms around Abby, Tony frowned. “I saw you last night, Abs.”

“I know, but since it’s my un-birthday, you’re the first one to come down and wish me a ‘happy un-birthday’!”

Tony’s eyes widened in panic as he looked down at that happy, beaming, slightly vampiric looking face. “Uh…of course! Happy birthday, Abs!” He gave her a great big bear hug. 

“Tony, my birthday isn’t for another four months. Today is my un-birthday.” Abby stepped back and smiled at him.

“But then why did you –”

“I was thinking about one of my favourite books as a kid, you know _Alice in Wonderland_? Of course you do, everyone does, but that’s not my point. My point is that today is my un-birthday, so I wanted you to wish me a happy un-birthday! And since it’s your un-birthday as well, a very happy un-birthday to you!” Abby stood there with a huge smile on her face.

“Abs, how many Caf-Pow!’s have you had this morning?”

“Two, why?”

“Nothing. Hey, Abs, you haven’t seen a watch around anywhere?”

Frowning, Abby spun around and took a quick glance around her lab. “Nope.”

“Abby…”

“I’m sorry, Tony, I haven’t seen anything. Honestly.” Abby said as if it were her own fault that the watch was missing. “Would you like my watch?” She held out her wrist and showed Tony her thick black watch cuff with a white skull and crossbones on it.

“I’m touched, but I’ll have to pass. If you see a silver and blue Omega watch, could you please let me know?”

“Nice taste there, Tony! I hope you find it.” 

“And the sooner the better, otherwise I’ll have to cuff him to his chair to get him to work.” Gibbs walked in with a look of mild annoyance on his face.

“Kinky, Boss.” Tony replied.

“Gibbs! Happy un-birthday!” Abby smiled, but when all she got was a blank and mildly annoyed face, she added, “You know, from _Alice in Wonderland_?”

“I know what it’s from, Abby. How are those prints coming?” Gibbs said in his matter-of-fact tone.

“No fun, Gibbs, you really should read it--or rent the movie! It would be a good way for you to--”

“The prints, Abby.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “It'll still be a few hours before they’re finished processing.”

“I want them in an hour.”

“But, Gibbs--”

“An hour, Abby. DiNozzo, I need to talk to you.” Gibbs turned and made his way back to the elevator.

“Do you want to borrow my handcuffs, Tony?” Abby said in a low voice. "You could tie Gibbs-”

“SHH! Abs! He still doesn’t know that you know.” Tony glanced over his shoulder making sure Gibbs hadn’t overheard.

“But it’s so obvious!” Abby said rolling her eyes. “You two--”

“DiNozzo!” Glancing backwards, Tony saw Gibbs frowning impatiently from the open elevator.

“We’ll talk about this later, Abs,” he hissed, but Abby just stood there and smiled. Tony turned to make his way to the elevator and got in. Before the doors closed, he gave Abby a small glare, but all she did was smile in return.

“Something wrong?” Gibbs inquired.

“Nothing, Boss.” The doors closed and the elevator started to move.

“Have you found any connection between Petty Officer Hutchens and the missing money?”

“Nothing so far, but our surveillance showed his wife making some very interesting purchases within the last 48 hours.” Tony stuffed his hands into his pockets, hoping against hope that his watch had magically appeared.

Noting his agent's lack of interest in the conversation at hand, Gibbs asked, “Lose something, DiNozzo?”

“It’s nothing, Boss.” 

Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator came to a sudden halt. “I saw your desk, DiNozzo. I can’t have one of my agents preoccupied by something they lost.” 

Tony gave a small nod and sighed; he wasn’t dealing with his boss right now. Gibbs stepped closer and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “What did you lose?”

“Just my watch.”

“Just your watch, huh? If it was just your watch, then you wouldn’t be so damned worried about it.”

“All right, it’s my new watch. Happy?” Tony said, annoyed.

“Any luck finding it?” Gibbs said.

“Would I still be looking for it if I found it?” Tony was obviously getting annoyed. “You don’t lose one of the kings of watches and not be worried.”

Looking slightly confused, Gibbs stepped even closer. “A king of what?”

Closing his eyes, Tony breathed out, “An Omega Sea Master 3000, with a--”

“Sapphire crystal finish?” Gibbs finished for him. Tony opened his eyes and saw a watch dangling an inch in front of his nose. Snatching it out of Gibbs’ hand, he looked down at his now found watch.

“But how…”

“You left it on my bedside table last night, Tony.”

Giving a small chuckle, Tony slipped the watch over his left wrist and looked up. “Thanks, Jethro.” Leaning in closer, Tony gave Gibbs a soft lingering kiss.

“I don’t understand why you would get so worked up over a watch,” Gibbs said, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Well, you know how I can get really into things,” Tony smirked.

“Ah.” Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony back, a little harder and a little longer. Tony responded by running his hand along Gibbs’ jaw.

“You’re not usually this interested at work.” Breaking away, Tony grinned at his lover.

“I think you left me with some unfinished business last night.” Gibbs leaned in and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth, then moved down along the line of his neck.

“As I recall, you were the one who left _me_ with unfinished business.” Tony murmured and shut his eyes, feeling Gibbs’ mouth move along his skin. He squirmed slightly as Gibbs ran his hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. Things were starting to heat up.

“Uh, don’t you think the others will wonder what’s taking so long?” Gulping, Tony felt Gibbs un-tucking his shirt from his jeans.

“What I want to do to you won’t take much time at all.” Gibbs whispered, and with surprising force shoved Tony against the wall of the elevator. Tony gave a small yelp of surprise and let his body relax under Gibbs’ touch. When Gibbs wanted something he’d better damn well have it and Tony was more than willing to let him.

 

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out followed by Gibbs; no one seemed to notice how their clothes were a little more rumpled or the grin that Tony was trying so hard to suppress. 

“Find your watch?” McGee asked as Tony sat down at his desk.

“Yep! I left it-” Tony paused as Gibbs gave him a sharp look. “I left it in the washroom.” Tony finished lamely.

“Well, I’m glad you found it.” McGee said, looking a bit confused.

“DiNozzo!” Tony snapped to attention and looked up at Gibbs. A flash of what had just happened in the elevator made his pulse race, and he had to slowly bite his tongue to keep from smiling.

“Yeah, Boss?”

“You have five minutes to clean up your mess, or you’ll be sorely disappointed.” Oh, how Tony wanted to make some remark about that comment, but he quickly bit down on his tongue again.

“On it, Boss.”

What Tony didn’t see was the grin Gibbs hid as he bent down to get something out of his desk drawer.


End file.
